1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to building construction equipment, and more particularly to a protective cover for post brackets, column base connectors, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “column base connector” refers to the metal brackets that secure the base of a structural column atop a concrete slab or footing. As used herein, that term includes post brackets and any other type of connector or bracket having a lower portion that is set in a body of concrete and an upper portion in the form of two upstanding flanges that extend upwardly from an upper surface of the body of concrete. A typical column base connector, for example, is a one to two feet long component formed from 7 to 12 gauge, 2-inch wide, galvanized steel straps. It includes a six to nine inch long lower portion that is set in the concrete footing, and a six to nine inch long upper portion that includes two spaced-apart, upstanding flanges extending upwardly from the upper surface of the concrete footing. The upstanding flanges are spaced apart the width of the column to be secured (e.g., typically 3 9/16 inches for 4×4 and 4×6 wooden columns and 5½ inches for a 6×6 wooden column). The column is bolted in place with bolts that extend through bolt holes in the upstanding flanges and aligned bolt holes drilled through the column.
This type of construction is commonly employed for decks, patio covers, and any of various other building structures using posts or columns. The problem is that there is typically a substantial period of time between the time the concrete crew pours the concrete and sets the column base connectors and the time the carpenters bolt the columns in place. During this period, the upstanding flanges are dangerous projections that can cause lacerations and even impalement. The potential for injury is very real and serious, and so a need exists for a way to overcome this concern.